


One man and his dog

by aftereighteen



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aftereighteen/pseuds/aftereighteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan takes Carter to the park (inspired by People's BTS video)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One man and his dog

Ryan’s days off are few and far between, so he always knows exactly how he wants to spend them. Sometimes it’s with his family, cuddling up with his nieces and nephews or enjoying the noisy blur and hubbub of his relatives buzzing around his mom’s house, the smell of good food filling the air. Other times days off involve a round of golf, followed by several rounds of beers with friends.

Today, his day off is all about him and his dog. They wake up together, lolling around in Ryan’s enormous bed, Carter snuffling his way out of the sheets to lick his master’s face in a morning greeting.

Ryan lets Carter out into the yard to lope around and do his thing whilst he showers and dresses. They have breakfast: dog food for Carter and – because nobody’s looking – Pop Tarts for Ryan. Then Ryan grabs his things and whistles for his dog, holding the front door open.

They hop into the car and Ryan pulls out, music already blaring, Carter’s on his lap with his head already out the window, waiting to feel the breeze around his ears. Ryan laughs at the look on his dog’s face as the Doberman enjoys the ride, only having to protect himself from stray paws and claws a couple of times on their journey.

Carter circles the front seat excitedly when Ryan parks at their destination, recognising it from previous visits and leaps out when Ryan opens the door, bounding across the parking lot quickly.

Ryan follows with a smile, opening the gate for Carter to enter the dog park and tossing a ball through the air for him to chase. He watches his dog zoom off like a mad thing, grappling with the ball for a minute before returning it to his master and sitting down at Ryan’s feet, awaiting the inevitable treat. Ryan flips a dog treat from his hand into Carter’s mouth and rubs his head affectionately before throwing the ball again and walking further into the park to stroll around.

They wander around for a while, pausing occasionally for Carter to check out a new potential friend, but he doesn’t find anything special so they mostly keep moving.

When they’re almost back where they started, Ryan settles down on the grass and Carter bounds over to lie down with him. Ryan isn’t sure how long it is before he dozes off behind his sunglasses, but it’s nice: nobody asking him to do things, nobody yelling at him to pull harder or do another circuit; just him and his dog lazing in the sunshine.

He stirs when Carter jumps up and barks, lifting his head and holding his hand over the top of his sunglasses against the glare. He can’t see who’s there, but Carter either barks because he’s upset or excited, and there’s really no difference between the two so it takes Ryan a minute to focus in and figure out what’s up.

He eventually realises that Carter’s bouncing around with another dog, much smaller and slower than himself. A dog who’s more into waddling than jumping and is slowly following another dog around, one who’s a bit more into Carter’s game of leaping and playing. Ryan squints harder and blinks a few times and finally realises that he too recognises Carter’s playmates.

Ryan breaks into a grin, sitting himself up properly, stretching his back and looking around for the person accompanying the two new arrivals. He doesn’t have to look far: Michael’s stood right beside him. 

Michael nods in the direction of the dogs. “He’s a beautiful dog,” he observes.

Ryan grins. “Sexiest man alive can’t have an ugly best friend, can he?”

Michael rolls his eyes behind his sunglasses, “Of course not.” He drops down next to Ryan, knocking his shoulder against the older man’s. “Good to see you.”

“You too, dude. Missed you.”

They sit in silence for a little while, watching the three dogs run around the park in the Florida sun. Despite the good weather, it’s a quiet weekday and after a few minutes, Michael cracks.

He shifts his hand nearest to Ryan to move behind the other man, snaking around his waist and pulling their bodies together. Michael brings his other hand up to Ryan’s face, cupping his jaw and moving in to kiss him steadily.

Ryan smiles into the kiss, relaxing further under Mike’s touch and wrapping his arms around the taller man’s torso. Ryan gently pulls Mike on top of him, relaxing back into the grass and lazily rubbing his tongue against Michael’s until the other man vibrates against him.

Michael jerks away suddenly when there’s a wet nudge against his ear that can’t possibly be Ryan. Carter bullies his way between them, lapping at Ryan’s lips which Michael had been working with his own just seconds before.

Mike pushes up on his hands, frowning at the Doberman, who’s making Ryan laugh with his own kisses. Carter’s master quickly bats him away, tossing the ball in the direction of Stella and Herman so that Carter disappears to re-join the pups.

Ryan fists his hand in Mike’s shirt and pulls him back down to continue what they’d started, but Mike covers Ryan’s hand with his own and shakes his head.

“Not yet, your dog was just kissing you,” he grimaces.

Ryan pouts, “I didn’t see him complaining about kissing me after you had.”

“He’s a dog,” Michael points out.

“He’s my best friend!”

Michael looks at him insistently and Ryan gives in, raising his shirt – purposefully giving Michael a good flash of his abs – and using it to wipe his face. “Happy now?”

Michael shakes his head. Ryan rolls his eyes. “Sorry dude, but a toothbrush isn’t on my dog park kit list.”

Mike settles back into Ryan’s arms and kisses him soundly. “Now I’m happy,” he murmurs against Ryan’s lips with a smile.

Lying in the sunshine, Michael in his arms and the dogs nearby, Ryan knows that he couldn’t have planned this day off any better.


End file.
